


BroSheep

by Jathis



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the sheep connecting outside of the Tower and the Climb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BroSheep

"Ya know...one of the best ways to deal with childhood trauma and abuse is to seek out some kind of counseling or medical help to deal with it. Physical trauma and injury can be tended to and may leave their scars but it's the mental and emotional ones that can really cause a victim's entire life to spiral out of control."  
  
Archie blinked and looked up in surprise at the unexpected words, his eyebrows raised questioningly. Sitting one stool away from him at the bar was a balding man with glasses, an open notebook in front of him and a shot of whiskey resting by his hand. "...Huh?" he asked, still unsure if the stranger was speaking to him or not.  
  
"It's the truth," the stranger said, reaching up to adjust his glasses before taking up his shot to take a sip from it before setting it back down.  
  
"I...uh..." Nervously Archie's bright blue eyes looked around the mostly empty bar and he mentally wished that Todd was here to make this less awkward. Finally he dragged up the strength to put words together to form a proper sentence. "Wha-what makes you say that all of a sudden?"  
  
The man shrugged his shoulders, offering Archie a friendly smile. "A friend of mine has been doing some research on the subject and I just find what he's discovered so far to be rather fascinating. Did you know that sexual abuse that occurs when a child is fairly young often causes them to engage in  _more_  sexual activity than if they had never been molested? It's the truth; for some reason it causes the victim to want to try and compensate for what happened to them."  
  
"Wow...that's...that's..." Timidly Archie rubbed a finger against one of the dark circles under his eyes, unable to help but think about the four women he had had sex with the night before. "...That's kinda fucked up," he finally said and the man chuckled.  
  
"To most people; the idea of rape victims becoming sexual deviants themselves does seem wrong...but remember, this is all about mental and emotional trauma," the stranger reminded him. "With proper professional help..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hm?" Archie blushed and he looked down at the ground, wishing that he had not opened his mouth at all.  
  
"Sometimes...sometimes they can't go and get help...sometimes they can't afford it...or they're afraid that their tormentor will find them and...and take them back to that dark basement again..."  
  
"Basement?"  
  
"Uh...I..."   
  
"Hey, my name's Justin," the man suddenly said and Archie was glad that the subject had changed, memories of his mother's cold fingers curling into the back of his skull and piercing his brain.  
  
"I'm Archie." Justin smiled and slowly Archie returned the gesture, starting to feel less anxious in a public setting without Todd.  
  
Boss stood with his back facing the two of them, listening as the two of them began to speak of less disturbing things. Shaking his head, the disguised God went to check the money in the till; vaguely wondering how a balding former reporter and a survivor of rape and neglect could manage to climb so far up the Tower.


End file.
